


I can never be him

by Yoonmin_Namjintrash



Category: Bangtan Boys
Genre: Childhood friends yoonseok, Hoseok loves Yoongi, Jimin like Yoongi too, M/M, Oh yeah Mr.Lee is Taemin, Unrequited YoonSeok, Yoongi love Jimin, fluff from YoonMin, kind of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoonmin_Namjintrash/pseuds/Yoonmin_Namjintrash
Summary: Hoseok can't help it. He isn't sure if he should be happy for his friend, or be sad for himself.





	I can never be him

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actually published fanfiction. Yay. Please leave constructive criticism in the comments and if you like it leave Kudos.

As he saw the scene unfold in front of him he couldn't help but think; think about what had changed. 

He remembered the first day he had met Min Yoongi. The latter was older than him by a year, and he had met him on pure coincidence. The office had accidentally called him instead of the kid who was actually supposed to be Yoongi's guide. He remembered how he had bounced in the office, nervous looking for a tall, probably well-built person. Instead he saw a pale, small person who looked like they definitely did not wamt to be here. It wasn't anything special but he could feel it.

He was gonna either suffer a lot or end up being the happiest inhis life. No in betweens

It ended in the former.

Min Yoongi was a very quiet person who had a bubble around him. He was one of those people who looked so aristocratic and royal due to their attitude. He had learnt that Min Yoongi absolutely detested phisical contact of any kind.

Hoseok was, by nature a very touchy person. Whether it be small gestures like a holding hands or something easily visible like jumping into someones arms. 

The first time he tried to hold Yoongi's hand, the boy pulled it out of reach before he could entwine them together. He wouldn't admit but it hurt him, but he let it go.

The second time was when Yoongi won the school rap battle. He tried to go up to the boy and pull himinto himself, but agin the boy mobed away from him before he could do it. He let it go again, thinking that this was simply how he was.

Never realising that wasn't exactly the case.

He doesn't know if the day he met Park Jimin was a good day or bad. The morning had been pretty good. Yoongi and Hoseok were in college and were roommates. It was good for both of them as Yoongi didn't habe to interact ith anyone he didn't know and Hoseok could be close to Yoongi. Of course he never told it out loud.

That morning Hoseok woke up on the couch with a pillow under his head and two blankets on him. He was pretty sure that he fell asleep while watching a movie and since there was no one else it was the older boy who had made him comfortable. That thought itself put a billion butterflies in his stomach.

He was majoring in dance and he was often referred to as the 'boy with no bones'. He had won a few awards and held occasional fund- raising events where he danced. 

He was in his studio preparing for the upcoming recital when their teacher, Mr. Lee came in. 

"Hoseok there is a new student coming. A transfer from Busan, he has been doing Contemporary for two years but is also pretty good in other forms. Since you are one of my best students I want you to show him around the campus."

When he saw Park Jimin for the first time he was stunned. The boy was an enigma. He looked fluffy with his short height, small hands and cute chubby cheaks, but as soon as he thought that his eyes wandered down where he saw the boys fitted T-Shirt and skinny jeans. He was jealous.

"Hello I am Jung Hoseok, and it is nice to meet you" he said, breaking the boy out of his day dream, and gave him his Sunshine Smile.

"Hi I am Park Jimn and I just moved from Busan so please take care of me" the shorter boy said giving Hoseok an eye smile. Cute.

"Well Park Jimin since it is nearly lunch do you want to sit with me and my friend Min Yoongi."

"Yes" the biy exclaimed in relief before speaking up again "Only of I am not intruding Sunbae-nim"

"Of course not, and call me hyung"

"Okay hyung"

"Just a warning Yoongi hyung may be a little reserved at first, but that's just how he is"

_He just wishes that he could erase that entire conversation,because it was from there that Hoseok started to loose his friend. ___

__"Yoongi hyung this is Park Jimin and he is a transfer student so please be nice" Hoseok joked but as soon as he saw Yoongi's face he could feel a powerful imaginary punch in his stomach._ _

__Yoongi was looking at Park Jimin the way he had wished for most of his life. Yoongi's eyes were sparkling and pure awe was on his face as if he was just bestowed by the sight of an angel._ _

___'Which Jimin was' _he though bitterly.__ _ _

____And from there it started. It didn't come like a strong blow, no, it was very subtle. Their conversations started mentioning Jimin._ _ _ _

_____"Yeah I saw him dance today"... "have you heard that boy sing" ____ _ _ _

______From there to having no coversations without his name._ _ _ _ _ _

_______"So do you want to play Overwatch"  
"Not in the mood, but did you know how bad Jiminie is at that" ____ _ _ _ _ _

________To actually moving out of the house._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Which coffee does Jiminie like"  
"Americano, why?"  
"He said he was tired so I thought I would surprise him" ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________To longing glances and physical contact_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Syubie hyung I am cold" he whined  
"Brat" Yoongi playfully retorted before he wrapped his arms around him leaving a bitter taste in Hoseok's mouth. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He was sure if he was in Jimin's poition Yoongi would've probably just teased him for not wearing a jacket._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________This went to today. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Hoseok hyung we have something to say" said Jimin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The boy looked excited, as well as nervous he kept glancing down where his hands were nearly rouching Yoongi's sides._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"What is it Jimin-ah" he said, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was. It wouldn't be a surprise if it was true but he couldn't help but wish..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Me and Yoongi hyung are together, like dating" he exclaimed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________crack_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Despite trying to prepare himself for this scenarion Hoseok could physically feel his heart breaking in small shards, but he couldn't show that, not when his friends needed his words. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Ah finally, I don't have to see both of you disgustingly looking at each other and pinng. Do you know how hard it was for me to not lock you two in a room"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Ah Hoseok-ah. See I told you Jimin-ah, this boy doesn't have a single mean bone in his body. _Won't accept us _" he mocked Jimin's, his boyfriends voice.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Ah Syubie hyung" Jimin said falling into Yoongi's arm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Ugh I am leaving to much fluff for me" he said quickly turning away so that no one would see his tears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________As he was walking away, or rather running he bumped into someone throwimg all of their stuff on the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Oh god, I am so sorry" he apologized making a move to collect all the fallen item_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Oh it's fine. Not to be weird or anything but do you know where dorm 17B is I am actually new"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Oh it is right where I am going and if you want me to show you tha campus. What are you majoring in?" he asks, cause god the boy in front of him is gorgeous._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"That would be great, and Film Productiom. I am Kim Taehyung, and you are?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Jung Hoseok"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Probably this tour would not lead to a heartbreak._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
